Developing new Application Program Interfaces (APIs) can involve intensive tests to ensure that API goals are met. For example, API designers typically have quality considerations that are taken into account when developing new APIs. Some of these quality considerations can pertain to such things as analyzing different versions or similarly functioning APIs to ensure that they have not regressed.
To date, in order to accomplish these and other tests, a human designer typically author specific test cases, conduct usability studies, and performs time intensive ad-hoc testing to ensure that design goals are met. Generally, this process can take on the order of months to perform and can consume numerous resources along the way.